


Destiny Not Only Comes to Couples

by Jaijaiwriter



Series: You Make Me Feel So Real... [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: He tilted his head, upside down hanging from the ceiling by his feet. The man knew he would scold him for doing that but now, he can't when he feels like the unnamed boy is staring through his soul without judgement. ”Dad?” The boy smiled and it made his heart melt. (‘You Make Me Feel So Real’ Part 1)





	Destiny Not Only Comes to Couples

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, I had a thing for dreams and I think I’m good at writing them. JUST A THOUGHT okay.
> 
> ‘You make me feel so real’ is a series of one-shots that I’ve been planning for so long but was postponed due to my self-doubt about my writing. Hope you enjoy.

Tony, the genius, billionaire, philanthropist and playboy, is officially confused. How can such innocence fit in his life that is full of wine and playboy acts?

How did he deserve this? 

So far, his life have been chaotic and it was a life for a guy who is full of ego and pride. So, how did it mold into something like this?

Mold into dreams that is filled with perfection, innocence and purity. Tony didn’t remember asking for this but now he wanted this. He needs this.

The boy, whose name he didn’t know, giggled like Tony just said something funny. He didn’t know why he chose to watch in contentment when this should be weird for him or maybe because he felt his heart dance under his chest. Then it fainted when the kid hugged him, burying his face against the man’s chest. 

’Come on idiot, hug him back, ’ A voice ordered when Tony hesitated whether to return the affection but before he could, Jarvis’ alarm wakes him up.

Tony rubbed his eyes. He should think about removing that alarm. He definitely wants more details.

He hoped there are more of them.

In the first in forever, the heavens granted.

Lllll

He saw a life flash before his eyes. 

The boy of his unconscious gift had been changing ages from one dream to another. Tony fought the urge to scratch his head in irritation at that. Maybe it’s the dream’s way of hiding the boy’s identity from him if he had been planning of wanting to find the boy in real life. Because if the dreams accused him guilty of that fact, it’s definitely right. No questions asked. 

Tony guessed Jarvis wouldn’t judge him but before he could do so, he knew the dreams didn’t give him enough details. Mop of brown curls and an adorable voice that he was very much certain even how low he made his voice sound, it wouldn’t be threatening. His face is vague and his age is unknown due to what he mentioned earlier. He tried to figure out if he should look for him at the boy’s teenage years or his age at this current dream.

The boy -now around in the age of nine- grinned. “Goodnight, Mr Stark.”

Mr Stark? This kid really had manners and morals instilled in him.

Tony smiled and the dream let him ruffle his hair, feeling the warmth, the life under his hand.

“Goodnight, kid.” 

Tony pulled the kid’s covers up to his chin. He tried to memorise his face but everything is vague and blurry.

*Ring!*

Tony shot up from his bed with a gasp. “Jarvis! For the last time remove that alarm!”

“Sorry, boss but that’s Ms Potts.”

He sighed in annoyance. He really wanted to know why he kept dreaming about that kid.

Who is he? 

Lllll 

Tony didn’t know if he’s the one upside down or him.

The kid tilted his head, upside down hanging from the ceiling by his feet. Tony knew he would scold the kid for doing that but now, he can’t when he felt like the unnamed teenager is staring through his soul without judgement.

This boy is definitely unique. He haven’t seen any other child that can stick by the ceiling and also be so pure for him.

“You okay?” His voice echoed in his ears and it feels weird like it was the most beautiful sound.

Was he okay? He actually never felt so blessed in a long time.

The kid dropped to the floor with ease. Tony tried not to be protective and tell him not to do that again even though the kid looked like he have been doing that too many times and used to it. “Dad?”

Tony snapped out of his daze and nodded when he sensed the kid looking at him concerned. _Wait a minute…_

As if reading his mind, The boy smiled making Tony’s heart melt. 

_Wait, Did he just called him?-_

The next second, The dream kicked him out of their place.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw ‘You make me feel so real’ as I’ve already said, Is a series of connected biological dad Tony one-shots. Hope you enjoy the rest of the one-shots.


End file.
